Inoe x Ullquiora
by yessina
Summary: no apta para menores
1. Chapter 1

Inoe y Ulquiorra

SINOPSIS:  
El Espada sin sentimientos que acabo enamorandose de una mujer.

CAP 1: El secuestro

Aizen-sama habia capturado a Orihime Inoe en su palacio las noches y habia encargado a Ulquiorra cuidar de ella, le habia confiado su proteccion y como buen Arancar y sobretodo buen Espada no podia decepcionar a Aizen-sama.

Esa era la priemra noche que Inoe pasaba en Las Noches en su zelda de aislamiento, ella contemplaba la ventana que estaba muy alta, con la esperanzo de poder ver algo o sentir algo del exterior, cuando la puerta de su zelda de abrio y por ella entro Ulquiorra traiendo un carro con comida, la cena.  
Ulquiora: La cena, tienes que comer.  
Inoe: No quiero.  
Ulquiorra: si no quieres te obligare.  
Inoe: Me niego.  
Entonces Ulquiora sin mediar izo uan reaccion muy rapida cogio una cuchara la lleno de comida y con Sonido aparecio justo detras de Inoe poniendole los brazoa alrededor del cuello sin escapatoria alguna para ella.  
Ulquiora: Parece que aun no as entendido tu situacion.  
Entonces le izo tragar lo de la cuchara al fuerza y luego la solto.  
Ulquiora: Bien y ahora comeras pro las buenas? Te dejare la comida aqui volvere en 5 minutos y si para entonces no as comido, Preparate para lo pero ONA (mujer).  
Entonces Ulquiora salio de la zelda dejando sola a Orihime Inoe.  
Inoe: Te... Tengo que comer?...  
Entonces Inoe se sento en su cama con lo de la comida enfrenet suya y empezo a dar bocados peque os con la cuchara, alcabo de poco rato volvio ah entrar Ulquiorra y la vio comiendo.  
Ulquiorra: Veo que as entendido tu situacion ONA eso ara las cosas mas faciles para todos. Ulquiora espero a que acabara de comer y luego se fue con todo lo de la comida.  
Ulquiora: ma ana volverea para el desayuno,comida y cena.  
y cerro la puerta dejando ah Inoe sola de nuevo en su zelda, Inoe se encontraab extra a ahi y no podia dormir, la noche paso despacio y lenta.  
Hasta que se izo de dia pero Inoe apenas habia dormido cuando al puerta de su zelda de abria de nuevo trayendole el desayuno.  
Ulquiora: No as dormido nada ONA? Deberias descansar.  
Dijo una vez Inoe se ubo acabado el desayuno.  
Inoe: No puedo dormir.  
Ulquiora: Entonces te obligare ah ello. y dicho y echo le dio un golpe en la nuca y la dejo dormida.  
Ulquiorra: hasta la hora de comer ONA.  
Mientras Ulquiora fue a reportar a Aizen-sama.  
Aizen: y bien como va la ONA?  
Ulquiorra: Ningun problema para mi Aizen-sama.  
Aizen: Tal y como esperaba de ti Ulquiorra.  
Entonces Ullquiora se fue.  
Gin: Estas seguro de darle ese trabajo a Ulquiorra?  
Tousen: crees que Ulquiorra podra hacer bien este trabajo?  
Aizen: Por que no? Ulquiorra entre todos los Espadas es el masindicado ya que no tiene sentimientos es un ser creado, es perfecto No creeis?  
Gin: quien sabe tan robotizado alomejor no es de fiar.  
Aizen: El jamas se pondra en mi contra, lo cre yo es mi pieza mas perfecta de mi coleccion.  
Gin: No se, me inspira desconfianza Tousen: si Aizen lo dice sera cierto Gin.  
Aizen: dejemosle hacer su trabajo nosotros tenemos cosas mas inportantes que hacer, preparaos para el plan.  
y se fueron a orgsnizar su plan, mientras tanto en la zelda de aislamiento estaba Orihime Inoe aun dormida (inconciente) hasta que recobro el conocimiento, abriendo poco a poco los ojos y viendo la habitacion borrosa oyo una voz.  
Ulquiorra: Al fin despiertas ONA, te traido la comida.  
Inoe se acabo de depsertar y se sento en la cama observo la habitacion en ella solo esta Ulquiorra y el carrito de la comida.  
Ulquiorra: Espero que tengas hambre despues de tanto dormir, no me obligues a dartelo por las malas ONA.  
Inoe: Jai (si).  
y Inoe empezo a comer lentamente con preocupacion.  
Ulquiorra: Estas muy obediente ONA.  
Inoe dejo la cuchara encima del plato y contesto.  
Inoe: Se que vendran a salvarme.  
Ulquiorra: como puedes saber eso? ONA?  
Inoe: Siento que es asi, ello vendran a salvarme.  
Ulquiora: Sientes? que es eso? que te hace creer algo asi ONA?  
Inoe: El corazon, en mi corazon siento que todos mis amigos vendran ah salvarme.  
Ulquiorra: Corazon? que es eso? sentiemientos?  
Los podre ver si te abro la cabaeza? si te abro el pecho?  
Inoe puso cara de asustada,ante semejantes preguntas.  
Ulquiora: No exite nada mas de lo que se peude ver las cosas que no se pueden ver no exiten,  
no tiene valor, no sirven para nada ONA.

FIN CAP 1 


	2. cap 2: Al rescate

Inoe y Ulquiorra

CAP 2: Al rescate

Mientras en la Tierra se organizaban para ir al rescate de Inoe, Urahara kisuke, yourichi, Icigo, Rukia Ishida, Chado, Renji, Byakuya. Todos ellos estaban reunidos.

Urahara: Bien estamso todos, empezemos la reunion para el plan de rescatar a Inoe.  
Ichigo: listo.  
Byakuya: No me puedo creer que este en esto.  
Ichigo: pos vete nadie te mando venir.  
Rukia: Ichigo. (modo reproche)  
Renji: va tranquilos estamos todos en esto.  
Chado y Ishida: para rescatar a Inoe.  
Urahara: lo primero es ir a hueco mundo abrir la puerta.  
Ichigo: ah que esperas.  
Yourichi: espera no tantas prisas.  
Rukia: que pasa yourichi-san?  
Yourichi: hay que trazar un plan.  
Urahara: por eso nos emos reunido.

Mientras en Hueco mundo en las Noches.

-FLASH- BACK-

Ulquiorra: Corazon? que es eso? sentiemientos?  
Los podre ver si te abro la cabaeza? si te abro el pecho?  
Inoe puso cara de asustada,ante semejantes preguntas.  
Ulquiora: No exite nada mas de lo que se peude ver las cosas que no se pueden ver no exiten, no tiene valor, no sirven para nada ONA.

-FIN FLASH BACK-

Inoe estaba perpleja noo sabia que decir ni hacer estaba sin habla.  
Ullquiora: Tengo razon verdad ONA?  
Inoe: shigau- te equivocas-.  
Ullquiora: como?  
Inoe: ellos vendran a rescatrme.-dice como gritando.  
Entonces Ullquiora se pone detras de ella y le coge con la mano el cuello, la estrangula.  
Ullquiora: No me provoques Ona.  
Entonces la suetla, Inoe esta casi sin respiracion en el suelo tirada, entonces Ullquiora se marcha.  
Al salir de la habitacion.  
Gin: como se porta la ona?  
Ullquiora: nada que no pueda llevar.  
Gin: Aizen-sama quiere verte.  
Entonces Gin desaparece y Ullquiora va hacia Aizen.  
All llegar.  
Ullquiora: Me llamaba se or.  
Aizen: si, dime como va la mujer?  
Ullquiora: Ningun problema Aizen-sama.  
Aizen: bien, necesitos tus servicios como Espada Ullquiora.  
Ullquiora: En que puedo servirle se or?  
Entonces Aizen pone un risa malvada.

En camino hacia hueco Mundo nos encontramos con Ichigo y compa ia que ya habian ideado su plan.

Ichigo: Urahara aun no estoy muy seguro de eso.  
Urahara: No te preocupes saldra bien.  
Yourichi: concentremonso en lo primero.  
Ishida y Chado: jai-si-.  
Rukia: Mirad ya llegamos.  
Renji: Bien ahi esta la salida estat preparados.  
Al salir todo lo que veian era blanco, como nieve incluso el palacio Las Noches era blanco que se podia ver a lo lejos.  
Rukia: Esto...? es Nieve?  
Renji: eso parece.

Mientras en el palacio las noches todos sus habitantes notan la precencia de los intrusos.  
Aizen: Espero que mis fieles espadas se ocupen de esto.  
Grimmjow: Me ocupare del humano terco Kurosagui Ichigo.

FIN CAP 2 


End file.
